Lemonade
by AdelineKid
Summary: TO BE UPDATED VERY SOON! The girls of Tales of Symphonia look for other girls to have fun with. Yuri, shoujo ai, lemon. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemonade**

I have to admit, this is the first time I've ever written a story like this, so it may not be great. I am only putting good detail into the lemons. Just as one final warning, this is completely yuri/shoujo-ai/fem-slash. There are no males in this, only girls. If you don't like that, CLICK BACK. Obviously, this is not for kids, or mentally underage people. -The first part is written so that you don't know what's going on. - So, without further ado, here it is.

"Sheena?" Raine's voice wandered through the dark room.  
"What is it, Raine?"  
"I was thinking…I think it'd be fun if we had more people to join us."  
"What a wondrous idea! I know just the girl, too!"

Colette strolled up to Sheena's house in Meltokio, eager to have dinner with her best friend, Sheena. She knocked twice on the door, leading into Sheena's luxurious manor. A note taped onto the knob caught her eye.  
"If I'm not answering, come right in."  
Colette swung the door open; curious as to why Sheena would leave such a note. She stood alone in her friend's foyer.  
"Sheena? Where are you?" she called out.  
"I'm up in my bedroom! Come on up here!" Sheena called from upstairs. Colette ran up the spiral staircase. She reached Sheena's closed door. She knocked.  
"Sheena, are you in there?"  
Sheena's voice came from behind the door.  
"Come on in! The door's unlocked."  
Colette opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Sheena Fujibayashi and Raine Sage's clothes, bras, and panties, lay scattered on the floor. And in the big, fluffy bed, lay Raine and Sheena, completely naked.  
"Hi, Colette!" Sheena greeted, as if she weren't lying on a bed naked next to another naked woman.  
Colette turned away.  
"Oh my Martel…Sheena…Raine…you're both…?" she began, too sickened to finish the sentence.  
"Lesbians? Of course, we are! Why do you think Sheena always takes me home so much?" Raine teased, kissing Sheena playfully on the cheek.  
"I…I never knew…" Colette mumbled, shocked.  
"Colette, we'd like you to join us," Sheena said.  
Colette jumped back in amazement.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Please?" Sheena jumped off the bed, her luscious breasts and lower lips fully visible. She hugged Colette's legs, her breasts rubbing against them.  
Colette softened at the feeling of Sheena's warm, soft breasts cushioning her legs. She was sick of guys, seeing as she had found Lloyd cheating on her.  
Why not? She loved doing new things, anyway.  
"Okay, Sheena. I'll try it," Colette surrendered.

Don't worry; there will be plenty of lemons ahead. I'll try and update this as much as possible. The lemons are on the way!


	2. Chapter 2LEMON!

CHAPTER 2

Colette slowly approached the bed, taking off her shoes and socks as she did so. She sat on the bed, nervous and tense. Raine sat in front of her and slowly began undressing Colette. Colette started to stiffen, but slowly relaxed. This felt loving, right. The sight of Raine and Sheena, (and herself) naked made her nipples perky, her pussy slippery.

Sheena sat behind Colette, her pussy pressed up against Colette's ass. Colette loved the warm, slippery touch. Sheena draped her arms over Colette's front, massaging her large, wonderful breasts with her soft, luscious fingers. Colette moaned in ecstasy. Raine began sliding her finger in and out of Colette, kissing her as she did so.  
_This feels wonderful! _Colette thought as she felt Raine's soft, warm lips pressed against hers. Colette returned the kiss affectionately.

Sheena backed off and lay Colette down completely. She hovered over her, licking and sucking tenderly on Colette's breasts. Colette returned the favor by licking and kissing Sheena's now erect, wet, and very slippery pussy, making her moan.  
Raine removed her fingers and molded her hands on Colette's round, fantastic ass. She massaged it lovingly, now licking Colette's pussy.  
Colette was screaming with joy, her fluids rising to her clit. Raine finally hit the spot when she stuck her tongue inside of Colette's pussy. Colette screamed as her juices exploded upon Raine's face. Sheena hurried to lick the cum off of Raine's face and Colette's pussy, Colette giggling in ecstasy all the while. Raine lie down on the bed.  
"Now it's my turn. Colette, care to join me?" Sheena offered licking her lips. Colette wrapped her arms around Sheena, massaging her back and ass. She turned to Raine.  
"With pleasure."


End file.
